


【全球门将保护协会】番外 花儿为什么这样红

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 我理所当然的咕了哈哈哈哈哈哈





	1. Chapter 1

01  
最后一场主场对切尔西比赛前，大家训练结束，小年轻的们不怕累，跟着整场训练后还在更衣室拿着水瓶蹦迪，而身体不舒服的老家伙们就选择在理疗室接受按摩，当然还是日常组队打吃鸡。  
突然，亨德森拉了个群聊，直接打乱了大家的节奏，导致萨拉赫和洛夫伦瞬间被击毙。张伯伦比较精，他粗略看了看群成员，没有拉拉纳，他发了个问号——志在参军报国：？  
埃及艳后：亚当？  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索：亚当-拉拉纳？  
瑞士小鲨鱼：漂亮的亚当-拉拉纳？  
荷兰唯一指挥官：英俊漂亮的亚当-拉拉纳？  
只会回传亨德森：你们一个个都是复读机吗？  
阳光空气米尔纳：有事说事，没事我回家割草去了。  
我能：队长是有什么事吗？  
海报制作专家：+1。  
利记好声音：是啊，发生什么了，哼豆？  
只会回传亨德森：大家都知道亚当要离队了是吧？  
埃及法老：刚看他去拍离队采访了，是要组织吃散伙饭？  
只会回传亨德森：散伙饭是肯定会有的，只是……  
Gini太美：只是嘛？  
只会回传亨德森：算了，我多丢人的事你们都见过，我至今都没跟亚当去领结婚证，也没有很正式的用鲜花和钻戒去求婚，你们都是我很重视的亲人，所以我想邀请你们帮我向他求婚，一起见证我们人生中的大日子。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索：嘤嘤嘤，好感动，我要是亚当，下辈子都许给你。  
埃及艳后：你要是亚当，哼豆家不用割草喂羊了，满英格兰全都是你啊。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索：艹，全球的共享单车都是你造的！  
西班牙老父亲：你俩能安静会听队长指示吗！  
小隆包远在西班牙不能动手，但洛夫伦就在手边，阿德里安抄起拖鞋就砸向他，结果他的手法和他的脚法一样不准——命中张伯伦，张伯伦很无辜：“why always me？”  
结束离队采访的拉拉纳去理疗室找亨德森，恰好看见张伯伦撵着洛夫伦和阿德里安到处跑，他坐在亨德森隔壁的床上，笑着说：“他仨又怎么了？”“调侃张伯伦什么时候能把Perrie的名字拼对了然后娶她。”亨德森编瞎话不带打草稿的：“怎么样，采访。”  
“还可以，虽然你是队长，但还是要保密，不告诉你。”拉拉纳很乐意与蕾蒂交谈。  
“信不信我去问马内？”  
一旁跟非洲好兄弟聊天的马内被que：“嘛？”  
虽然亨德森这样那样的和队友们进行求婚大作战，但拉拉纳还是拒绝了亨德森的同乘请求，继续两个人的分居生活。  
埃及法老：我想跟渣叔去谈谈，一定要亚当出场跟大家伙还有电视机前的球迷们告别，你们觉得呢？  
阳光空气米尔纳：让他带队长袖标。  
荷兰唯一指挥官：我没意见。  
Gini太美：没意见+1。  
只会回传亨德森：谢谢大家的好意，亚当和俱乐部已经达成了协议，为了能保持更好的身体状态为下家效力，他决定不再出场了。  
利记好声音：？  
埃及艳后：虽然有点遗憾，但，我支持亚当的决定。  
西班牙老父亲:戒指选定了什么款式？  
只会回传亨德森:很低调的款式，白金的，镶了一圈碎钻，你别想给我推荐闪瞎眼的那种戒指。  
西班牙老父亲:队长就是队长。  
阳光空气米尔纳禁言了西班牙老父亲。  
利记好声音:我也没什么能帮你的，如果你希望有人为你们唱歌，我可以提前练习的。  
亨德森什么时候退役我就当队长:鲜花什么的就不用担心了，乔丹，我给你联系好了。  
海报制作专家:啥时候太子这么皮了……来来来给你们看我p的队长队花求婚贺图。  
海报制作专家:[长图].jpg  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:卧艹……  
只会回传亨德森:哇哦，谢谢你西蒙，记录了我们谈恋爱以来的点点滴滴。  
亨德森什么时候退役我就当队长:原来第一次季前赛乔丹就看上了亚当啊，那眼神，肉麻。  
海报制作专家:如果说队长是金毛的话，在丹麦那会他的尾巴早就摇重影了，你不知道当时队长的眼神让德扬见了害羞，亚当大大方方的回应让德扬震惊。  
亨德森什么时候退役我就当队长:原来德扬这个漏勺还会害羞啊，真没想到。  
埃及法老:你大爷的！  
只会回传亨德森:我才回过神来，小兔崽子阿诺德，明天训练你最好跟我解释下你的昵称！  
我能:你俩又串号了？


	2. Chapter 2

02  
由于阿诺德从小就在梅尔伍德附近长大，熟悉各种小道，正当他想翻墙进院时，范迪克和gini正在慢跑，两个荷兰人停下来，笑眯眯的看戏，gini日常傻笑:“乔丹正找你呢。”  
阿诺德同款傻笑，带了更多的心虚:“他找我干嘛？”  
“亨德森什么时候退役我就当队长。”范迪克一字一顿的念出阿诺德的群昵称:“下来吧，太子爷，别骑在墙头上了。”  
“那你接着我点啊。”  
荷兰傻小子gini张开双臂，准备接住阿诺德，范迪克站在一边坏笑。  
果然，跳下围墙的阿诺德转身就想跑，范迪克先他一步伸手抓住衣领:“太子爷，你有点菜啊。”  
“维吉尔，求你了，放过我吧。”阿诺德用楚楚可怜的大眼睛看着范迪克，然而荷兰后防唯一武力输出不为所动:“gini，来。”  
“对不住了，太子。”gini和范迪克抬着阿诺德到更衣室，像搬家一样，抬到更衣室的座位上。  
其他人在叽叽喳喳的讨论颁奖典礼放什么歌，亨德森坐在拉拉纳身边，笑成大嘴猴，见阿诺德出现，他继续笑着说:“过来。”  
阿诺德想钻进自己的衣柜里当鸵鸟，西班牙老父亲大手一挥，拎着阿诺德到亨德森面前:“放着队长的面大声讲你的名字。”  
“特伦特·亚历山大-阿诺德！”阿诺德脸不红心不跳的撒谎，罗伯逊把拖鞋扔他屁股上:“说人话！”  
拉拉纳习惯性想替小队员们求情:“乔丹，太子怎么了？”  
“他背着我拉了群准备篡位。”亨德森用死亡眼神看着阿诺德，一脸“你要敢把我要求婚这事告诉拉拉纳你就趁早转会”的表情，阿诺德默念“君子报仇十年不晚”，下定决心大声喊:“亨德森什么时候退役我就当队长！”  
大家伙笑出声，没想到克洛普正好听见了阿诺德的嚎叫，他以为出事了，又听见球员们的笑声，反应过来这是在群嘲呢，他拍拍手:“发生了什么？”  
“太子要篡位，我们一致同意让他当一天临时队长。”亨德森卖阿诺德，克洛普也有意在亨德森退位后让阿诺德接任队长:“我没意见。”  
可怜的小皮孩阿诺德懵懵懂懂的学着亨德森处理球队上上下下的鸡毛蒜皮，好在老好人前任摄政王米尔纳和下任摄政王gini帮衬着他，一天下来没犯错误，但整个人精神虚脱，瘫在椅子上再也没力气动弹了。  
“妈，你来接我行不行？”阿诺德下意识的向亲妈撒娇，结果亲妈就是亲妈，她说:“就几百米的距离还让我去接？别打扰老娘看电视！”说完就挂了。  
大家伙笑着离开，只有gini不放心阿诺德，坚持要送他回家，结果出了梅尔伍德，阿诺德妈妈等在门口:“你又闯什么祸了？！”  
“不过就是想当队长嘛，就被大家欺负了，也不算欺负。”阿诺德垂头丧气的撒娇，显然妈妈吃这套，她握住儿子的手:“你什么时候能像亨德森一样稳重就好了，啊对了，谢谢你gini。”  
“美丽的女士，这是我应该做的。”gini向阿诺德母子告别。  
但如果阿诺德像亨德森一样成熟，那还是会粘着妈妈的阿诺德吗。  
“队长啊，我在这等了你十分钟。”范迪克坐在驾驶位向刚上车的亨德森吐槽，亨德森先与副驾上的范迪克太太打招呼然后才回应荷兰人:“这不怕亚当发现吗多绕了几圈。”  
“这才求婚，真等到结婚订礼服，你俩得整个谍战片啊。”  
“你开你的车吧。”  
范迪克夫妇介绍一位相熟的裁缝给亨德森认识，亨德森从那里定做了一套闷骚的藏青色西装，今天就是取衣服的日子。  
“手艺确实不错，还不够骚。”亨德森十分满意裁缝在一些不起眼的细节做出的张扬设计，对着镜子左看右看，用小隆包的话说就是“又怕死又翻动”。  
没想到范迪克突然被小隆包附体，指着浅粉色的布料:“再做一套这样的，满足他！”


	3. Chapter 3

03  
求婚时的西装准备好了，那还剩下鲜花没去选，亨德森直接去太子家找阿诺德，没想到是阿诺德的妈妈来开门:“乔丹，baby还在睡觉呢。请进，小声点说话。”  
原来他在家里还是个妈宝啊。亨德森选择性忘记了自己带头宠溺阿诺德的事情，问过阿诺德的房间在哪里，他悄声走到门口，猛的一推门，穿着海绵宝宝睡衣的阿诺德下意识的把switch游戏机塞到被子里然后乖乖躺好:“艹，怎么是你？”  
“说好的今天去订鲜花。”  
“拜托，只是个求婚而已啊。”阿诺德实在舍不下手中的海尔森-肯威和拉顿哈给顿，随口抱怨道。  
空气突然间沉默，阿诺德没等到亨德森的回话，心慌的抬头，却与队长对视，亨德森平静的说：“亚当这场赛后就走了，我想在他离队前留下一个美好的回忆。”内疚一下子压得阿诺德喘不过气来，他吸了吸鼻子：“好啊，让我换个衣服。”  
亨德森转身离开，然后又倒退回来跟阿诺德说：“你品味怎么跟米尼奥莱一样了？”  
“what？”  
换好衣服，阿诺德拿着一盒温热的牛奶叼着三明治就上了亨德森的车一起去郊区的温室花棚挑花。  
乖宝宝阿诺德立刻选了一大束粉玫瑰：“妈咪最喜欢这个了。”而亨德森在各种颜色的花花草草里开始头晕：“我叫你来干什么的阿诺德！”回过神来的太子才想起来此行的任务，开始认真思考起来：“首先也是最重要的一个问题，亚当他对花粉过敏吗？”  
“不过敏。”  
“白色系的花怎么样？白玫瑰，白百合，铃兰，马蹄莲，象征着你俩的感情纯洁无瑕，额，纯洁吗都更衣室……”  
“那些我打算婚礼用。”  
“粉色的呢？”  
“拜托，我俩多大年纪了，又不是你们小年轻的谈恋爱，太嫩了不好。”  
“橙色的呢？”  
“如果我或亚当有一人是荷兰人的话，我会认真考虑你的这个建议。”  
保守又闷骚的老男人啊，阿诺德摇头中瞥见了将要盛开的红玫瑰：“红玫瑰怎么样？经典，跟我们球衣很般配。”更何况你一来眼神就盯着那花看了。  
“30朵，麻烦包的大气一些。”  
两个人像做贼一样摸回梅尔伍德，路上碰见了工作人员大多会心一笑，帮着队长完成向爱人求婚的愿望，守护秘密到最后一刻。  
明天就是本赛季最后一次主场比赛了，训练结束后大家开开心心的猜测安菲尔德的烟火会是什么样子的，阿德里安看着一柜子的手套，纠结戴哪双捧杯，叨叨的小门将凯莱赫烦了，随手抽了一对给他：“哥，饶了我吧。”  
萨拉赫顶着湿漉漉的蓬蓬头，拉开柜门，试图寻找来时穿的衣服，很好，一堆零零碎碎的东西还有快递纸盒流淌了一地，队友门见怪不怪的各自玩各自的，勤俭持家的洛夫伦帮伴侣进行垃圾分类，终于让萨拉赫的柜子看起来整洁了不少。  
再说巴西帮，法比尼奥澡也没洗就去女队找瑞贝卡，菲尔米诺拉着张伯伦一起蹦迪，阿利松和米尔纳讨论着赛后去酒店吃还是去克洛普家烤肉。  
本来奥里吉都收拾好东西准备走人了，阿诺德拦住他:“打一把再走？”  
“太子，老臣还得回家睡觉啊。”奥里吉陪打了那么长时间，已经深刻认识到阿诺德的无缝衔接——一把接一把的输——也叫又菜又有瘾。  
“来来来理疗室走一波，momo就不玩了，四排还差一个人，找谁呢？”洛夫伦四处张望，突然间特别兴奋的喊:“taki！”  
坐在一边安静擦头发的南野拓实被点名:“纳尼？”  
“三缺一，来不来？”洛夫伦笑的很真诚，他是有意在自己走之前让安静的日本人融入团队，南野拓实明白洛夫伦的想法，他害羞的笑:“不介意我打游戏很菜吧？”  
“再菜你能菜的过太子？”奥里吉熟练的拉人进房间。  
事实证明，阿诺德真的是梅尔伍德游戏洼地，他不服气的放下手机跟洛夫伦争辩到底谁更弱。由于太子的口音过于重、洛夫伦被同化，南野拓实根本听不懂他俩在说什么，奥里吉的半吊子德语只够踢球和点餐的，他也没办法给南野拓实翻译，只好呼叫此时洗完澡的马蒂普:“乔尔，来来来，帮taki翻译翻译太子说了什么，我不会德语。”  
马蒂普凑合着把利物浦英语翻译成德语给南野拓实听，南野拓实笑了，他十分真诚的说:“谢谢你，乔尔，总是帮我翻译，作为感谢赛季结束后我请你吃日料，怎么样？”  
正在吵闹的洛夫伦和阿诺德的八卦天线接受到信号，两个人进行一番眼神交流，最后同时点头。  
亨德森送拉拉纳回家后返回来拿忘了的充电器，看见还有人在打游戏，忍不住老父亲上身:“明天比赛了，还打？都几点了？”  
“马上撤，最后一把。”  
“阿诺德，最后一把你大爷，赶紧滚回家！”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
洛夫伦把阿诺德拉入八卦群聊。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:呦，太子来了，队长没锤死你？  
亨德森什么时候退役我就当队长:他敢。  
志在参军保国:我都不好意思说你有多怂。  
埃及艳后:说正事，别欺负太子了。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:你个单车伦能有啥正事？  
埃及艳后:等我去西班牙锤你。那啥，马蒂普和taki有点暧昧啊。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:穿我号码的那个小帅哥？  
志在参军报国:人家那叫很帅行不行？  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:他俩怎么走到一起的？  
埃及艳后:我猜，也只是我猜，taki德语好一些，能用德语交流的基本上都有伴侣了，就剩下马蒂普一个还能随时去骚扰。  
亨德森什么时候退役我就当队长:一来二去他俩就搞到一起了？  
志在参军报国:我觉得他俩就像俩女孩谈恋爱，不方便我们用助攻阿老师和教练的方法。  
亨德森什么时候退役我就当队长:连上厕所都要手拉手一起去的那种？  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:能不能把太子踢出去？  
埃及艳后:不能，继续下一个话题。  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:队长的求婚仪式准备的怎么样了，我有种亚当会反杀的预感。  
志在参军报国:没见亚当联系谁啊？  
我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:也不早了，我得哄孩子睡觉了，祝你们捧杯快乐！  
大家伙早早的来到了梅尔伍德，年轻人拼命压制着脸上的笑容，生怕亨德森看见后批评自己飘。而那些经历过梦碎基辅的老队员们，该吃吃，该喝喝，只不过他们眼角的皱纹泄露了他们的好心情。  
小皮孩阿诺德的噩梦还在继续，亨德森带着他去应对各路采访，留下米尔纳和两个荷兰人控制更衣室，防止几个作死的带着别人捣乱。  
张伯伦和洛夫伦看着马蒂普拿着一根香蕉坐在南野拓实身边，剥开皮，小声问:“taki酱，吃香蕉吗？”  
“诶？”日本人很诧异，不过他还是接过香蕉:“谢谢你，乔尔。”  
马蒂普内八走回自己位置，洛夫伦吹了声口哨，比了个撸的动作，直接让他脸红了，洛夫伦和张伯伦笑出声。  
在希望街酒店休整后，凯莱赫第一个冲上大巴车试图甩开鹦鹉附身的阿德里安，可大家一致认为只有门将才懂门将，凯莱赫对分配座位的Gini抱怨:“为嘛不让洛纳根坐我旁边？”阿利松笑着说:“因为老大哥要陪我坐啊。”阿德里安一脸坏笑的拉走凯莱赫:“来吧，小宝贝，跟爷走。”  
“你这边有人吗？”南野拓实羞涩的问马蒂普，刚要坐下的纳比凯塔被马内直接半道拦下，马蒂普起身:“你要坐里面还是外面？”“我更喜欢靠窗的位置。”  
埃及艳后: 萨迪奥，干得漂亮。  
马大善人:不用客气。  
在阿德里安的说话声中，萨拉赫趴在洛夫伦大腿上睡的安稳，阿德里安像奶孩子一样抱着凯莱赫，而南野拓实靠在玻璃上，睡得不踏实，马蒂普用余光瞥见了他的表情，自己微微直起上半身，四处打探，队友们不是在听歌就是在睡觉，他低头，悄悄的把南野拓实的头放在自己肩膀上。  
荷兰唯一指挥官:他以为我眼瞎吗……  
埃及艳后:维吉尔你要理解两个女孩子谈恋爱嘛。  
Gini太美:我们荷兰女孩子谈恋爱都没这么腻歪。  
志在参军报国:是直接抄棍子打的那种恋爱吗？  
范迪克和Gini同时伸脚踹向他们正前方的张伯伦，张伯伦没坐稳，脸磕到前面的椅背上。  
大巴车缓缓停下，亨德森站起来，睡得七扭八歪的队员们此时坐直身子，听队长的赛前动员:“兄弟们，我们已经到了最后的颁奖时刻，我们要为不能到场的球迷们努力，为世界范围内的球迷努力，为了那些与病魔做斗争的勇士们努力，”他指了指天空，“更为了天上的96位KOP。有没有信心赢球捧杯？”  
“有！”


	5. Chapter 5

05  
进入安菲尔德，几个爱闹腾的严肃起来，像是马上去砸场子，连那几对情侣都不再亲密的凑在一起说话，阿诺德十分乖巧的跟在亨德森后面，为“篡位”后的统治积累经验，阿利松带着其他三个门将去热身，外场球员们则跟着米尔纳活动，一切运行的有条不紊。  
克洛普布置完战术后，他示意队长亨德森讲话，亨德森表示该说的已经在大巴车上说完了，现在需要大家一起努力。  
列队一时爽，一直列队一直爽。范迪克带队接受切尔西的致意。  
虽然利物浦用自己的方式取得领先，但休假后就掉链子的传统从没掉过链子，一连串低级的失误让克洛普瞠目结舌，恨不得立刻回家把准备的烤肉扔了喂狗。  
由于防控要求，队员们分开坐，情绪复杂的拉拉纳突然间希望耳边有阿德里安的哔哔赖赖来转移注意力，更怀念有米尼奥莱听自己的絮絮叨叨。  
最后一次以主队球员的身份呼吸安菲尔德的空气了，拉拉纳大口喘气，压抑眼眶的酸涩。  
克洛普换上南野拓实，本来懒散坐着的马蒂普坐直了身子，拉拉纳看了笑着摇头，洛夫伦捂脸不想看，他对拉拉纳唇语道:这个孙子这么怂。  
拉拉纳喷回去:反正比你强。  
比赛的过程有惊无险，他们赢下了切尔西，能风风光光的捧杯。拉拉纳理解亨德森作为队长要去面对各方采访，安静的坐在看台上看队友们蹦跳，阿德里安一把捞起拉拉纳:“看啥啊？嗨起来！”可怜的队花踉踉跄跄的跟着阿德里安混入庆祝的人群中。  
场外的球迷们点燃了烟花，为安菲尔德烟火秀做暖场，现场放着球员们选的颁奖BGM，那几个有家有口的去看台边和亲人们一起庆祝，其他人换好纪念球衣，跟队友们开心的勾肩搭背唱歌。  
灯光变暗，追光灯打在KOP看台改造的领奖台上，灯光秀呈现在草坪，主管队内贝者资的米尔纳感到一阵阵的肉疼:“这得花多少钱啊？”  
“攒了三十年的庆祝经费，总该让大家报复性消费吧。”亨德森笑着说:“等会拜托你了。”  
“嗨，咱俩谁跟谁，你放心就好了。”  
Gini又开始他的直播事业，菲尔米诺用喷雾为每个队友染红发，轮到法比尼奥时，光头的他自动跳出队伍，菲尔米诺尴尬的挠头:“下一位！”凯莱赫上蹿下跳躲避阿德里安的骚扰，天天甩锅给凯莱赫的埃利奥特站出来陪阿德里安说话，凯莱赫躲在洛纳根身后:“你是我爹，我爱你。”张伯伦当然是跟女朋友分享夺冠和进球的喜悦，非洲哥儿们步调一致跟着音乐节奏跳舞。  
大家换好纪念衫，听着现场DJ的点名，从达格利什手中接过奖牌，等待亨德森捧杯。  
在踏上kop看台前，亨德森还是心虚的，但在拉拉纳充满爱意的注视中，他沉了沉气，手脚不太协调的踩在台阶上，拿起奖杯，队友簇拥他走到中间，举杯，欢呼——  
“利物浦是冠军！”  
洛夫伦转头想跟萨拉赫拍合照，却不小心看到了南野拓实和马蒂普勾肩搭背，马蒂普试图背着taki，动作不熟练让他滑下去了。洛夫伦嗤笑出声，萨拉赫问他:“笑什么？”  
“谢谢你愿意跟我携手终生。”  
单独捧杯后，大家在克洛普的带领下一起合唱队歌《你永远不会独行》，算是结束了集体庆祝活动，可以各自玩闹。  
亨德森拉着阿诺德不知行踪，阿德里安主动站出来和拉拉纳说笑，就怕他注意亨德森的去向，奥里吉甚至带着几个人跳起了黑人抬棺舞，相当专业。  
马蒂普手舞足蹈的跟南野拓实说着什么，让走在他俩身后的萨拉赫和洛夫伦看见了，洛夫伦又动了坏心眼，半蹲身子:“momo我背你。”  
“你要干嘛？”萨拉赫配合的趴上去，洛夫伦双手在他屁股下交叠:“看热闹啊，你抓紧我啊！”  
洛夫伦故意哼着小曲走过马蒂普的身边，马蒂普气不过，又不会骂回去，只好对那俩人的背影比中指。  
更衣室里大家拿着香槟到处喷，拉拉纳觉得太吵，坐在相对安静一些的萨拉赫身边:“momo。”  
“怎么了，亚当？”萨拉赫坐下来，耐心的听拉拉纳说话。  
“你……听说德扬要转会去泽尼特了吗？”  
“多大点事，他早就跟我商量过，这是他最后一份大合同，我当然支持他的决定。”萨拉赫无法理解拉拉纳的忧虑。  
“你和德扬就没吵架吗？我看你俩一直都很甜蜜。”  
“easy，亚当。”萨拉赫拍了拍拉拉纳的肩膀:“乔丹他是队长，有些事自然顾不过来，有些话不方便说，我和德扬就没这个忧虑，虽然我的信仰委屈了德扬，我们吵过架，这你也知道，所以我前队友什琴斯尼劝我们有话就要说。”  
拉拉纳对什琴斯尼抽烟的事有所耳闻:“他怎么劝的？”  
“把我灌醉了。”萨拉赫不好意思的捂着脸:“说真的，要不要帮你约什琴斯尼啊，他这个人很会开导人的。”  
“我还不如自己去酒吧喝个痛快。”  
“告诉你个秘密。”萨拉赫傲娇的说，拉拉纳心情好了一些:“讲。”  
埃及人悄悄的从“垃圾堆”里抽出两个红本本，拉拉纳的表情从疑惑慢慢变成了惊喜，他大力拥抱了萨拉赫:“恭喜你，你俩怎么憋的住不告诉我们！”  
“嘿嘿。”  
在会议室，Gini和阿诺德帮着亨德森穿西装打领带，亨德森整了整下摆:“Gini，咋样？”  
“队长真好看。”  
吹头发，喷香水，亨德森把西装三件套穿的格外骚气，他一手拿着鲜花，一手捧着戒指盒，紧张的笑出声:“我怕啥啊。”  
“反正亚当肯定会答应你，你俩就是走个形式。”阿诺德说。  
两个伴郎护送亨德森去更衣室，恰好碰上了切尔西离开，熟悉的朋友们吹口哨调侃他，亨德森用花束挡着脸加快脚步。  
克洛普和教练组成员们在更衣室里和队员们举杯畅饮，他叫住米尔纳:“乔丹人呢？还没准备好？”“我也不知道，有Gini和太子跟着呢，不用担心。”米尔纳暗自祈求萨拉赫继续拖住拉拉纳。  
“你是不知道什琴斯尼有多爱玩，跟他一比阿老师简直就是乖乖仔。”  
“你天天提什琴斯尼就不怕德扬吃醋？”拉拉纳被萨拉赫逗笑了，扭头看见队友们和教练们分列两队准备看戏，爱人亨德森西装革履、手捧鲜花向自己走来，他愣住了，嘴唇颤抖，手脚不知该放在何处:“乔丹，你这是……”  
亨德森眼眶湿润，两个人从国青队相识、丹麦定情到后来梦碎基辅，一幕幕画面像是放映电影一样闪回，原本背熟的草稿全忘干净。  
围观群众发出嘘声，搞事的洛夫伦、张伯伦还有通过视频看直播的小隆包一起喊:“队长你别怂！”  
拉拉纳用衣服下摆擦擦眼角，萨拉赫推他一把，让他和亨德森离的更近一些。  
“亚当……”亨德森吻去拉拉纳的泪水，阿德里安起哄:“队长，快说啊！”  
亨德森后撤一步，右膝跪地，把三十朵比球衣还红的玫瑰花捧到拉拉纳手心:“你愿意跟我一起走到生命最后一刻，做彼此的true great love吗？”  
“say yes ！say yes！”  
拉拉纳已经泣不成声，他拿着花回到柜子前，掏出一个天鹅绒盒子，打开给亨德森看——那是一对素圈白金戒指:“其实你不跟我求婚的话，我会选择在今天在这么多好友的见证下向你求婚，乔丹-亨德森，你愿意做亚当-拉拉纳的true great love吗？”  
张伯伦哭着跟女友现场转播:“艹太感人了，你俩快换戒指吧！”哭包阿利松早就哭的上气不接下气:“快点答应他！”  
亨德森起身和拉拉纳交换了戒指，两个人无名指上戴了相同的两款信物，吻在一起，大家鼓掌欢呼，几个负责搞气氛的喷香槟庆祝这美好的一刻。  
阿利松抱着一盒纸巾擦鼻涕和眼泪，洛夫伦一脸坏笑准备搞事:“我知道队长订了酒店，要不您先走，我们殿后？”  
“你俩赶紧走吧，记得明天去我家里吃烤肉。”克洛普笑着打发队长走人。  
临走之前，亨德森和拉拉纳一起向队友们鞠躬:“谢谢你们。”  
“明天亚当要是能走路就算队长你怂。”  
“你……不要太膨胀……”  
“走啦，乔丹。”


	6. Chapter 6

06  
有家室的回去和家人庆祝美好时刻，几个单身狗陪着阿诺德找亲妈拿钥匙去太子自己的别墅通宵狂欢，阿诺德看见马蒂普想约南野拓实又不敢约的眼神，脑子一抽抽，一边揽着马蒂普，一边挎着南野拓实:“你俩又没事，走走走一块去我家玩。”  
“会不会太打扰你了？”南野拓实害羞的说。  
“taki酱，这种庆祝的时间就不用这么客气了，走啊，天亮了一起去boss家吃烤肉。”  
更衣室里的庆祝有队长和老队员们在场，在阿诺德家就真正的放飞自我了，在泳池边大家放歌蹦迪，放肆讲着各种八卦和不可描述的笑话，挨个吹嘘着自己有多么丰富的经验，让南野拓实听的脸红心跳，太子在搞事这方面还没有学到小隆包和洛夫伦的经验，一个直球打出来:“你不会没经历过吧……”  
南野拓实震惊到瞪大眼睛，马蒂普被果汁呛到咳嗽，埃利奥特下意识的抱紧凯莱赫的手臂，奥里吉真的不知道剧情会变成这个画风。  
奥鲤吉:德扬，咋治，太子直接问taki是不是处男。  
正在酝酿大事的洛夫伦看到奥里吉的私聊消息，灵机一动，回复道:把向前同志灌醉。  
奥鲤吉:你让我用没度数的香槟把马蒂普灌醉？  
埃及艳后:加油，你可以的，我相信你。  
“以前交往过一个学校乐团的小提琴手，很可爱的女孩子，假期的时候我们就……我戴套子了……后来出国我们就分手了……”  
一群爱玩的人发出嘘声:“就这？”  
“他腼腆你就不要这么欺负人了。”马蒂普下意识的把南野拓实往身后藏，嘘声更大了。  
阿德里安一回家，两个儿子就扑上来闹他，他带着一身酒味陪孩子们玩到深夜，才拿起手机看到洛夫伦的消息:老子要上天。  
哼，萨拉赫就是你的天。  
洛夫伦确定要离队，没有顾虑的他突然想乔装打扮混入庆祝的球迷:“一起去吗，momo？”  
“卫生部门不让大家聚集庆祝，你确定要去吗？”萨拉赫有点犹豫。


End file.
